Speak Now or Never
by jg13145
Summary: Jayden's getting married but something unexpected happens to change the course of his future.


A/N:Jayden's getting married! but_ she's_ not the bride! Who is it? Will she be able to get him back before it's to late?

Disclaimer:I don't own Saban's Power Rangers or "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Speak Now**

I am not the kind of girl who should be interrupting a white veil occasion.

I never imagined it would end like this. She came along and got him. She took him faster than I could say 'sabotage.' I never saw it coming nor suspected it. It seems I underestimated who I was dealing with. But I know that she knows what it's done to me. Taking him away like that. After the split, my thoughts echoed his name until I the day I saw him again.

"Get me my bouquet!," I hear someone screech at the top of their lungs as I make my way through the church. "Now!" Seeing the door open, I take the opportunity to look inside. I should've known it was her. I'm not surprised though. The bride has always been known as a pain in the...well you get the idea. I see her wearing a "beautiful" white dress. Even for her, the style of the dress is horrible. Where in the world did she get in from? The pastry shop? I swear it looks like someone put a an overstuffed Twinkie on her. She hollers once more. I take this as a sign to leave and make my way to the room where everything will all take place

Before all of this, things were great. We'd laugh about all the good times. Even if the Nighlok jumped out at us, we wouldn't care.

* * *

Fighting alongside him was something I will never forget. We became good friends and numerous times he saved me. He changed . He's no longer as quiet and reserved as before, but he's still protective of his friends. When we learned his secret and figured why he was always guarded, I realized he was just like me. He understood what I was going through. Maybe that was why he never gave up on me? He protected me and the team from the Nighlok and Moogers. He always wanted for us to be safe, up until the day of the Battle. It was one of the many things I liked about him. After Master Xandred was defeated, we went back to our normal lives, well almost.

He changed once it was over. The days that followed were strange. I was at back at home where I needed to be but something didn't feel right. I decided I needed to return, even if it was to check up on him... and the team. I saw him and the others. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought about coming back. Before I left, he took me to the beach that afternoon. I couldn't help but notice how nervous he was. It looked as if he wanted to say something.

I asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing," he replied.

Scared that something was happening to him, I took one of his hands and gave him a hug. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?," I questioned him.

His eyes had a different twinkle in them. It was almost if he was...

"...in love with you," was all I heard from his mouth.

Did he really mean what he said? Why did he choose me and not her?

He stared at me the entire time I was thinking this. Was I ready to take a risk? I had to speak now.

"Can we take this slow?", I asked.

"Sure."

As he leaned in to kiss me, I couldn't help but feel fireworks going off inside of me

I prayed that it was the very first page in our history and not where the storyline would end. It all started and ended this summer. I didn't have to worry about anything or anyone tearing us apart.

* * *

Slipping through the guests quietly, I hope and pray that I don't break down in the middle of the service. I sneak in and see her family dressed in bright pastels. On the other side of the aisle, I see the rest of the team, our friends. They look as if they want to be somewhere else.

I hear someone whisper my name. Instinctively, I turn around, grabbing my Samuraizer as the skirt of my knee-length dress swiftly turns. I am about to make a run for it and morph, but I face the person dreading what's going to come. "What are you doing here? I thought you were—."

"Look it doesn't matter alright? I-I have to go," I stutter. "I don't know what I was thinking coming here. Emma's going to—."

"Who cares what she's going to doe," Antonio interrupts me. "You're the only one who can stop him."

I groan frustratingly. Why does it have to be me? Why am I the only one who can stop him? I must've said this out loud because he just shakes his head. "He'll listen to you. I might know him the longest, but he told me he's not sure about this anymore. You're the only one who's ever been able to stop him when we were fighting. And we know you got uninvited to the wedding today. It was obvious seeing as you didn't show up for the engagement party."

Just before I have a chance to reply, the organ starts to play the song that sounds like a death march. "Just try please?," he pleads. "You're his only hope now." Being the encouraging and protective brother-in-all-but-blood and best friend he is, he gives me a bear hug. He leaves towards the front.

Emma and her father make their way towards him. She saunters as if she were a pageant queen. I look up at him and there he was. Just like Antonio, Mike and Kevin, he was wearing a black tuxedo, but instead of wearing a gold, green or blue shirt, he was wearing a red one that was as red as his Samurai suit.

Jayden looks as if he didn't have a single regret. I wonder if he wishes it was me. Last time the team was in this position, it was two fake weddings. Although they were pretend, I couldn't help but feel like an actual bride when I wore the dress, even if I was one of the two captured Samurai brides.

Our eyes meet and our lives flash in front of us. Him arriving on the horse, us practicing, fighting alongside each other and our friends, going to the beach and amusement park, defeating Master Xandred. The beach was the first and last time I saw him as more than just a friend. The beach was where we both had our first kisses. I never thought we would have a last kiss or imagined it would end like this...

I'm sick and tired of her attitude. It feels like I don't even know him. It was time. He always told me that I didn't have to prove that I was tough enough. If that's the case then, I have to do it. I have to stop him.

I continue to think of our times as Rangers and after. I ignore the sermon until... the words. I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

It's now or never.

There's the silence. There's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me. Her family gives me horrified looks, but I only look at him. I'm sure my friends are all smiling now.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be interrupting this white-veiled occasion," I start."but she's not the right girl. You shouldn't be marrying her. She's not a saint and not what you think," I continue, "Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? Because I don't think you do. Don't say 'yes'. Run away now. You're time is running out and you need to hear me out. Jayden, don't say a single vow. Please tell me you're not in love with someone else. Please tell me that there isn't somebody else waiting on you."

What did I just do? I keep staring at him. Wet eyes meet blue once more, surprised and shocked. My eyes moisten with the tears and regret I've held back all this time.

I turn around-

"Wait!," I hear him yell and I freeze.

Something made me trust him despite all of this killing me. "Listen to me please?"

"Jay...," I start, my voice cracking. My eyes are blotchy and everything's foggy. Everyone keeps staring yet they seem to fade into the background. "This is between me and you. Nobody else."

"I'm not going to let you leave without an explanation."

"I already said what I needed to."

"I know there is something behind what you said," he stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I've made my decision."

He walks towards Emma and looks straight in the face.

"Sorry," is all he says smirking before he comes back to me.

"My choice is you."

Talk about surprises. This was just like when we found out Lauren was the real Red Ranger or when Jayden used Shogun Mode outside of the Gigazord cockpit when we fought Xandred. Emma storms out with her family furious. Their faces reminded me awfully of thw Moogers. Her dad looks as if he was going to kill Jayden any minute. But that wouldn't and couldn't happen. Not when you have six Power Rangers in one place who within an instant can hurt someone.

I just stare. I don't believe it!

"Did you just—," I get cut off mid-sentence. Jayden decided to kiss me.

After we break apart, I hear our friends cheering at the front of the aisle. Antonio has his hand out, getting something from Kevin and Mike. My sister-in-all-but-blood was looking at us with the biggest smile of all. I even saw Mentor smile. All three of them are smiling but groaning because they were—

"Betting on me?," I ask blushing and paralyzed.

I just glare at them, or at least try to.

"I'm guessing we won't have to see her?," I turn, facing Jayden.

"No, but I just wanted to say thanks for being here. I'm glad you were around when they said, 'speak now'. "

"We had to save you. Don't try anything like this again though because I might not be there again."

"Trust me there won't be," he assures me.

"We're in this together-," I start.

"Forever," our friends finish.

I hold his hand tight knowing not to ever let go, nothing would keep us apart anymore.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? reviews,comments and PMs are appreciated! Check out my other Samurai stories- _Inno__cent, Superman, Symbol Reflections _and_ Symbol Realizations _


End file.
